This invention relates to a rod holder or support, and more specifically to a rod holder comprising a pair of spaced apart brackets, each having a releasable and self-locking latch that is positively locked in the latched position for releasably holding and positively securing a rod therebetween.
A wide variety of rod holders are known. Heretofore, the known rod holders, and particularly those for supporting a fishing rod, were commonly designed or constructed so that the handle portion of a fishing rod was supported or received in one bracket and the other end of the rod supported in a complementary bracket. The respective brackets included a latch shiftable between an open or closed position. Examples of such supports are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,513; 4,006,825 and 4,109,796.
Other known examples of rod holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,504; 4,586,688; 4,170,801; 4,132,381; 3,995,742 and 3,643,811. However, the known rod holders or supports, while capable of supporting a fishing rod, are relatively complex in structure and sometimes difficult to manufacture which rendered them uneconomical to market.
Reference is also made to my prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,952, which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses a pair of spaced apart cylindrical or circular shaped brackets, each having a latch pivoting between open and closed position. The present invention constitutes an improvement thereover.
An object of this invention is to provide a rod hanger formed as a pair of generally similarly constructed brackets, each having a releasable latch mechanism for positively gripping and locking thereto a rod supported therebetween.
Another object is to provide a fishing rod hanger formed of a pair of cylindrically shaped brackets having a portion thereof defining a pivoting latch for swinging between an open and closed position whereby the latch is positively latched in the closed position, and which is rendered readily releasable.
Another object is to provide a rod hanger formed of a pair of spaced apart brackets, each having a pivoting latch to pivot between open and closed position whereby the latch is self-locking
Another object resides in a rod hanger formed of a pair of spaced apart and generally circular shaped brackets that include as a portion thereof a pivoting latch having a pair of flexible latching arms for engaging in positive locking engagement with a complementary end of its corresponding brackets.
Another object is to provide a rod hanger formed of a pair of spaced apart brackets having a resilient liner or cushion for securing and centering the supported ends of a fishing rod relative to the respective brackets.
The foregoing objects and other features and advantages are attained by a rod hanger formed of a pair of spaced apart cooperating brackets, each having a mounting base by which the respective brackets may be secured to the supporting surface, e.g. a wall, ceiling, or other suitable supporting surface. Each of the respective brackets are generally circular in shape and include a fixed portion that is generally C-shaped to define an opening and a complementary arcuate shaped latch. The latch is pivotally connected to one end of the fixed C-shaped portion to pivot between an open and closed position and includes a pair of arcuate shaped spaced apart flexible arms adapted to engage a slotted opening formed in the other end of the fixed C-shaped portion. The respective flexible arms include a laterally outwardly extending flange arranged to mate with complementary grooves formed in the slotted opening of the fixed C-shaped portion. Connected to the free end of the respective arms is a catch or detent extending substantially normal relative to its corresponding flexible arm to engage a lip extending transversely between the opposed edges of the slotted opening. In the latched position, the detent or catch engaging the transverse lip in conjunction with the interengagement of the laterally extending flanges within complementary grooves formed in the receiving end of the fixed portion positively secures or locks the latch in the closed position until such time that the flexible fingers are pressed together or squeezed by the application of a positive force. If desired, the internal surfaces of the respective brackets may be lined with a resilient liner or cushion to render a fishing rod supported therebetween immobile to prevent any damage thereto.
Other features and advantages will be rendered apparent when considered in view of the drawings and following description.